Always The Hero
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Since leaving TNA for WWE Katie Borden has had a rough time proving herself but with a set of Twins fighting, Katie feels like that like TNA She may just have to be the hero in WWE too. (Slight AJ Styles/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Twin Drama

_Me: Hey guys! :D I'm back with a new story :D :D Ok for a while I felt like I couldn't write so hopefully with this story it'll help me out a bit to get back in my writing mojo :D A few things though. I own nobody but my OC's, second if you flame then I'm BLOCKING your ass, hate to sound rude but there are mean trolls on here, third this may have some Girl vs. Guy action so if you don't like that, don't read. Forth for everyone who knows about my stories with my Katie OC then TNA Ally doesn't excist since she'll be friends with WWE Ally in this :D Anyway On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 1: Twin Drama September 1, 2014

"Great, a match against Nikki Bella, I'm sooooooo thrilled!" Katie Borden said sounding annoyed as she was in her locker room getting ready for Raw. Since April Katie has been a full time member of the WWE Roster due to her leaving TNA In January thanks to her brother and husband leaving. "NOT Excited about this."

"They're Vince's favorites, what do you expect?" A girl with Brown hair asked as she sat in the Divas locker room.

"Them, April (AJ Lee), Jade Eckrich, Ashley Batten, Saraya (Paige) and hell even Chelsea Benoit are his favorites." Katie said sounding annoyed.

"You know how Vince is." The girl said. "Anyway I'm Allison but people call me Ally." She smiled holding out her hand.

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you." Katie said shaking the Girl's hand. "You seem nice."

"Well I try to be nice to everyone, despite my husband being the one who…gives "Bad News" to everyone." Ally said.

"Barrett is your husband?!" Katie asked in shock.

"Pretty much." Ally smiled. "I've seen the side of him that he's really sweet."

"Somewhere Sheamus is Puking at that Statement." Katie laughed.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit." Ally laughed. "You know, I like you Katie."

"I like you too." Katie smiled. "And I don't say that to a lot of people."

"You wanna be friends?" Ally asked.

"Sure, I could use back up here besides my sister in law and her friends." Katie smiled as Raw started. "I think my match is at the end of the first hour."

"I think it's in the beginning of the second hour since the Total Divas have their match." Ally said rolling her eyes. "It happens every new season of Total Divas."

"Why isn't that show about women who can wrestle and women who can't?" Katie asked.

"Hey they need something to do with the ones that can't wrestle after all." Ally giggled.

"So true." Katie giggled. "Especially with Eva freaking Marie."

"She's only there for Total Divas so if it gets cancelled hopefully she gets fired." Ally said.

"Please let season 3 be the last season." Katie begged as she put on a Gemini Mesh Top in Pink and Black with matching Shorts and a pair of black and pink wrestling boots.

"Doubt it when the show is so popular." Ally said.

"It gets more Drama filled each season." Katie said as she started stretching. "I think Brie and Naomi are the ones that cause less Drama."

"Well sadly I can see Naomi leaving the show soon like Jojo did in season one because the lack of Drama." Ally said.

"I doubt that." Katie said as she saw Brie walk by crying. "Damn me for being a nice person." She whined as she went up to Brie. "Hey Brie, doing ok?"

"Did you see what Nicole was saying about me?!" Brie asked as she cried.

"Wasn't paying attention but unlike Nikki, you're a better person, you actually have a heart, you care about your family and friends or whatnot." Katie said. "I know this isn't helping but I'm not really good with advice."

"It's alright Katie, you just talking to me helps a little bit." Brie said as she hugged Katie. "I've just felt alone since Nicole joined the Authority."

"I understand, I felt alone for a while a few years ago when my husband was part of Immortal in TNA." Katie said. "So despite you being a Total Diva…if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She sighed.

"Thank you Katie." Brie smiled hugging Katie tighter. "You're a lot nicer than I thought."

"Don't tell anyone." Katie said softly.

"I'll see you later, I'm guessing you have a match." Brie said as she broke the hug and walked off.

"I feel bad for her, but she is so annoying." Katie said sounding annoyed.

"All Total Divas are." Ally said sounding annoyed as well. "Well good luck."

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she ran out to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!" Justin Roberts announced as The Bella's theme played and Nikki came out and made her entrance to the ring and when she got in there she looked at the entrance and waited for Katie.

"And her opponent, from Venice Beach, California, Katie Borden!" Justin announced as _Left Out _by _Shinedown _played and Katie walked down to the ring and when she got in there she stared at Nikki as the bell rang and Nikki attacked her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nikki was down Katie went to the top rope and used her finisher _Darkness Approaches _which is a knee drop from the top rope. After she hit it, she pinned Nikki and won.

"Here is your winner, Katie Borden!" Justin announced as Katie got her hand raised and celebrated a bit before going to the back.

Later on after Katie got dressed in a Re Agenz Dress Short Gown she sat down and watched when Stephanie McMahon came out and called out Nikki Bella and said she was the number one contender for the Divas title.

"Yeah, NO!" Katie yelled as she got up and walked to the ring and saw that Brie and April (AJ Lee) Was already in the ring and _Left Out _played again and Katie walked out with a Microphone. "Yeah no offence to you AJ and you deserve the number one contendership for the Divas title but if the ugly Bella is the Number one contender then I should be the number one contender since I pinned her earlier tonight!" She said as she got in the ring.

"I'm sorry Katie but you beating me was by luck ok." Nikki said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Look, Moneybags do us all a favor and name me the…" Katie started to say but Saraya's (Paige's) Theme played and she skipped out to the ring.

"Ok Ladies, all this talk about the Divas Championship, there's just one thing missing." Saraya smiled when she was in the ring and she was holding up her belt. "The Bloody Divas Champion, ok." She said as April was mouthing her. "What did you say to me?" She asked getting in April's face.

"Alright you guys wait a minute, stop you two you sound like two immature children ok?" Nikki asked as she said that she'll forgive Brie for everything she did if she just quit. "If you love me as a sister you will go!" She yelled at Brie. "QUIT! LEAVE! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A QUITTER! DO IT QUIT! LEAVE GO! DO IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL GO! IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL LEAVE! GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as Katie got in her face.

"You know Nikki I have never met a more disgusting human being than you!" Katie yelled at Nikki getting in her face as she looked over at Brie. "Brie I swear on Stephanie McMahon's life that if you leave this ring I will slap you." She said and Brie stood still. "Nikki, I hate all the Total Divas but after what you just said I hate you the most. That's your own flesh and blood! Now I hate my brother but I would never…NEVER Wish he would be dead because I love him at the same time!"

"Katie you STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Nikki yelled as Katie slapped her and moved out of the way as Brie attacked her and Katie stayed out of the way as Saraya was caught in the crossfire.

"Remember what I said Moneybags." Katie said as she went to the back.

"Ok if you hate the Total Divas then why did you defend Brie?" Ally asked as Katie walked up to her.

"I was just out there to get my Divas title match since I beat Nikki but I just happened to be disgusted by what Nikki said." Katie said as she went to the Divas locker room.

"Or you could be worried about Brie." Ally suggested.

"Hell no, I'm not." Katie said quickly. "Anyway traveling alone?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna travel with me? I gotta bus, I can afford it since I made a pretty good salary in TNA." Katie smiled.

"Let's drop off my rental then we'll go to Lincoln on the bus." Ally smiled happily as they got their stuff and left.

_Me: Man, Katie hating the Total Divas then liking one?_

_Katie Muse: I HATE THEM! DON'T MAKE ME LIKE BRIE!_

_Me: Calm down Katie! Anyway he's not a Major Character but AJ Styles will be making a few appearances since he's Katie's husband after all :D Anyway I have a Twitter so follow me Starpower16290 if you want (If the stalker from my old account tries to follow me then she's already blocked) anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Right Thing

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter :D :D Anyway since I have nothing else to say I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock! :D I would also like to think lovethemafia for favoriting and following this story :D You rock as well :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2: The Right Thing. September 5, 2014 (September 2, 2014)

It was a few hours until Main Event and Katie and Ally walked around until they got the scripts about what they were going to do.

"Sweet, I got a match on Main Event against Ariane (Cameron)!" Ally smiled. "What are you doing Katie?"

"Special Guest Refereeing Brie vs. Saraya." Katie said as they got to their locker room.

"That sucks but this way you may be back in the Divas Title picture." Ally smiled as she sat down.

"Yeah but if it weren't for April and Saraya and Chelsea getting knocked up I would have never left the picture." Katie said as she put her stuff down and got her iPad out and put in the Arena's wifi password.

"Whatcha doing?" Ally asked looking at Katie's iPad.

"Getting ready to Facetime my husband and daughters." Katie smiled.

"You have daughters?" Ally asked. "Awwwwwww I have one myself."

"You do?"

"Yeah her name is Alexa she was born October of last year." Ally smiled happily. "I miss her so much."

"Show me pictures sometime." Katie smiled as she called her husband on Facetime.

"_Hello?" _Allen (AJ Styles) asked as he picked up.

"Can you see me?" Katie asked.

"_Now I can, hey Katie." _Allen smiled.

"Hey Allen." Katie smiled. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too Katie, when will you be home?" _Allen asked

"I'll fly out after the show babe." Katie smiled. "Hey are Skylar and Kayley awake?"

"_Yeah, I'll go get them." _Allen smiled as he got up for a minute then came back with Skylar and Kayley.

"_Hi mommy!" _Skylar smiled happily.

"Hi Sweetheart, being good for Daddy?" Katie asked.

"_Yes mommy."_

"That's good, been doing your assignments and everything?"

"_Yes mommy, even though Daddy can't teach good." _Skylar said.

"_Hey!" _Allen pouted _"Remind me why I give you extra free time."_

"_Because you love me." _Skylar smiled looking adorable.

"_That's right." _Allen said kissing her forehead then looked at Ally. _"Who's she?"_

"Oh, she's a new friend of mine Ally." Katie smiled.

"Hi."

"_Nice to meet you Ally." _Allen smiled.

"Thanks, now will you excuse me, I have to get ready for Main Event." Ally smiled as she walked off and Katie sighed.

"I really miss you guys." Katie said sadly.

"_Katie, you know how bad you'd have to travel the second you signed that WWE Contract." _Allen said seriously. _"Why didn't you go to the Indy's or New Japan Pro Wrestling like me?"_

"Because I wanted to go to WWE as a Fuck You to Dixie Carter and John Guburick, to show them what happens when they lose top Talent like you and me." Katie said.

"_Well they're seeing their mistakes, I mean Spike is dropping Impact by the end of the year and Dixie is regretting letting us go." _Allen said.

"Carter is but not Guburick, I mean he said he would allow us back into TNA if there is a spot for us." Katie said. "Thanks to that Douche I have to start all over again in a new company that fired me the first time…just glad Chris and I are cool now."

"_He hurts you I will kill that son of a bitch." _Allen growled.

"He hurts me he'll be hiding up in a mountain soon." Katie growled. "Anyway though I'll talk later, I have to get ready for tonight."

"_Alright, talk later, we love you." _Allen smiled.

"Love you too." Katie smiled turning off her ipad then giving someone the finger.

"Don't think I don't see that Borden." Stephen (Sheamus) Said walking by.

"You're supposed to." Katie said. "Ginger's suck."

"That's your best insult? Really Borden?" Stephen asked as he walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Well for one I just got done talking to my husband, second I have a ginger in my locker room and third I just have a lot on my mind, mostly my bosses who let me out of my contract just like that." Katie said snapping her fingers.

"Look Katie even though you're not getting the treatment you got over in the other company, you're already showing why it was a mistake to let you go." Stephen said. "Think about it, they're losing their TV Deal because of some bad decisions. You had power there right?"

"I did and at one point I owed 50% of the company." Katie said.

"What happened to it?"

"What my husband doesn't know and it does not leave this room or I swear to god I will do bad things to you in your sleep." Katie growled. "What happened was that Carter and Guburick wanted to keep me in my contract, because they knew I would be WWE bound and my contract was up next month and they wanted to keep me locked as long as possible. So I had no choice but to give up my 50% of the company to get out of it plus not have a no compete clause." She said.

"So basically you gave up your half of the company to get out of your contract right?" Stephen asked.

"Yep, they should thank me though, I was one of the highest paying talent until I walked." Katie said. "Now they're going down, not my problem."

"At least they're getting what's coming to them." Stephen said.

"They are." Katie said. "Now get out of my locker room."

"Didn't want to be in here anyway." Stephen mumbled as he walked out and Katie got ready for the Smackdown tapings.

Later that night, Brie vs. Saraya came on and _Left Out _played first and Katie came out.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest referee for this match, Katie Borden!" Lillian announced as Katie walked out to the ring wearing a racer back top with black and white Stripes and the WWE Logo on it, Blue Jeans and Black and Pink Vans. When Katie got in the ring she waited on Brie and Saraya.

"The following divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"Lillian announced as Brie's new theme played and she came out to the ring and when she got there she looked at Nikki who glared at her and Katie hugged her.

"Pay no attention to her, you're so much prettier, nicer and don't have a power to leech off people like her." Katie said as Saraya's theme played and she came out.

"And her opponent from Norwich, England she is the Divas Champion, Paige!" Lillian announced as Saraya skipped to the ring.

"Listen and listen good Bella I'm getting us in that Divas title match, no way moneybags is going to over look us!" Katie growled as Brie nodded her head as Saraya skipped in the ring and Katie glared at her as Saraya stopped and handed her title to Katie and she rang the bell. "Title is mine Paige!" Katie yelled as Saraya insulted Brie and they locked up.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Saraya was down Brie looked on the outside and saw Nikki and April brawling and Brie ran out and pulled April off her. Meanwhile Katie was counting and she got to four before Brie got back in and Saraya hit her with the _RamPage _before Katie counted to 3.

"Here is your winner, the Divas Champion, Paige!" Lillian announced as Katie raised her hand and Saraya got her title back and Katie went to check on Brie.

"Brie, Brie are you ok?" Katie asked as Brie laid there. "Brie speak to me, are you ok?" She asked as Brie looked at her and nodded her head. "Good, can you get up?" She asked as Brie nodded her head and Katie helped her up and helped her to the back.

"Thanks Katie." Brie said as they were in the back and in a hallway. "I can walk now." She said as Katie let her go.

"Just glad you're ok." Katie said.

"Can I ask you something?" Brie asked.

"Anything."

"You hate everyone, why are you helping me?" Brie asked as Katie stayed silent for a few.

"I'm just doing it because it's the right thing to do, nothing more, nothing less." Katie said as she walked off and got ready to go.

_Me: The right thing huh? My guess it's that Katie feels bad for Brie and wants to help her out against Nikki and Stephanie._

_Katie Muse: NO IT'S THE RIGHT THING!_

_Me: Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
